daleosfandomcom-20200213-history
Rou (Iron)
Backstory Rou is from the island of gems, where all the 20 something people made entirely of varying gems lives. Stuff like sapphire, amethyst, phosphophyllite; however Rou was a bit different than the others. They weren’t someone made of gems, instead they were entirely made out of iron, as the name suggests. She’s an anomaly, but many of the other gems had their unique characteristics too. It wasn’t outside the realm of possibility, but it is still shocking. They were “born” a long time before many of the gems, they push around 1000 years old. Rou was set to patrol like many of the gems. They were good friends with Yellow Diamond and Lapis Lazuli. They would actually patrol together, and grew close. Throughout Rou’s time there, they didn’t have much else to do. They had an idea though. They worked with one of the other gems and Lapis to recreate an item that was in the records they had found from a long time ago. A biwa as it was called in the books. She taught herself how to use it, and for many years she graced the island with her beautiful music. Sensei allowed it, strangely enough One talent that Rou found out when they were in combat, was even if they weren’t the most effective in close range, they had had the ability to move objects and earth around them to their will. Controlling the gravity and magnetic forces, they could launch projectiles at the lunarians, being very effective when they were up high. They, over time, would still trained to be very effective up close. They were admired for a while for their amazing power, unable to lift the other gems but would show off their talent and lift other objects. While she was powerful, every gem at some point meets a loss in their life. For Rou, it was Lapis Lazuli. They came down with a strange new weapon crafted from another lost gem. Red diamond. The oldest gem, who was captured. They basically make a shield against the blows of Rou, and Lapis tried to fight but only was captured. Rou went into deep sorrow at the loss of them. They ran off to the cove where they were all born, and stayed there for a year. When they came back, they weren’t too much better, but had a job to do. However, that wouldn’t be their last loss. They would, over the period of the next few decades, lose chambersite, Taaffeite, and Musgravite. The thing with Rou, was even though they were cold as iron, they had a heart that cared dearly for others. This kept breaking it over and over again. It was… horrible. But they still came out of it all with a firmly caring heart. Too caring. Sensei had even criticized them for it. But they wouldn’t budge. Winter had come one year. Things had become slightly more numb with the passing winters. Rou went down to bed for the winter to hibernate. When the gems awoke at the end of winter, Rou was nowhere to be seen. *extra stuff Rou, after losing so many friends, eventually didn’t want to sleep anymore because of the nightmares they got. This persisted for a long time, by Rou at some point conditioned themselves to want sleep again to feel normal with the other gems, as they were already very strange comparatively